Lilith
One of Nocticula's many children, and a heretical cultist of her mother. A godling magic-user with a desire to get stronger, both to help people and for the sake of power. (Character played by Desril) Childhood Lilith doesn't know when she was born or who her parents were. She doesn't know anyone who does. She assumes that she was born in Luperion, in the slums, because that's where she was found and adopted by her mother Nayvina. But the truth is far more fantastical than the mundane story Lily grew up believing. Nocticula, Our Lady in Shadow, Demon Lord of Assassins, Darkness, and Lust, was many things, but most of all she was a schemer. She had many children, most of whom took after her demonic nature and were cruel and cunning enough to compete with the best demonkind had to offer. But Nocticula knew that there was more to power that that, and proved it as she continued to grant spells to the heretics that worshipped her as a deity of the arts rather than assassination, believing that she seeks redemption. Nocticula had many dark daughters serving her needs throughout the cosmos, but what she didn't have was a servant of light, a child touched by her demonic powers yet still devoted to the cause of righteousness. A child that could be used as proof of her heretics' beliefs, that the demon lord sought redemption, and a case for Nocticula to study and learn from so that she might follow the same path...or a bargaining tool, a chip used to convince other deities of her sincerity only so that she could get what she wanted from them. The mercurial demon lord's true motives were unknowable to any but herself, but whatever the case may be, she decided to put the plan into motion, taking a mortal to bed and giving birth, having worked her divine magics to insure that the child would be human enough to blend in with mortal society despite its nature as a half-blood of a demon lord. Locking away most of her power, Nocticula was able to allow Lilith to be born with the appearance of a tiefling. Lilith only took a single breath in the Abyss before being whisked away from the Midnight Isles and delivered to a doorstep in Luperion, the home of a heretical cultist who knew nothing of the babe's true heritage. All she was left with was a note bearing the child's name. Though Nayvina claims it was because she loved Lily at first sight, Lily knew it was more because Nayvina saw herself in the babe, both orphaned tieflings, and she took her in. A sculptor, she did her best to raise the little Lilith, attempting to pass on her skills and, over a longer period, her faith to the child. All things considered, she had a pleasant upbringing. Nayvina's art made enough for them to live comfortably, though not stylishly, and though she was frustrated at her mother being unable to teach her magic, she knew she was loved. Beyond that, her mother had succeeded in instilling within Lily the same faith she had in Nocticula, and knowing no one else who worshiped the demon lord, let alone heretically, they shared a unique bond. It wasn't until much later in Lilith's life that Nayvina revealed that she was not Lilith's birth mother. It was this discovery, combined with the slowly building irritation Lily felt at not being able to utilize divine magic in the same easy fashion as Nayvina that resulted in Lily leaving home to go to Sheng and study the arcane. Making a home for herself in Nevermore, Lily quickly came to accept the presence of the undead, both the rotting meat and cleanly boiled bone type, though she retained a healthy respect for the more storied vampires, liches, and other such monsters of the night. Some time later she passed the entrance examinations and began to study magic in Caluna. But entry into the Academy was the easy part. Though she didn't have the same knack for magic as her adopted mother, Lily was a prodigy student and easily mastered the basics of magic once she was given the tools properly use it. It was while studying for a demonology focused course that Lilith came into her own beliefs about Nocticula. Unlike her adoptive mother, she believed that Nocticula had always been a demon, and that what she was seeking in secret wasn't to restore virtue that she had lost, but rather to gain something she'd never had. Something that few people Lily spoke to considered possible for any demon. And in so doing, ascend to become a goddess of artists, lust, and midnight. Unfortunately, as demon worship is generally outlawed, Lily tended to hide her beliefs from everyone, even those she otherwise trusts, which made finding friends at the Academy difficult. This led to her becoming rather desperate for companionship and she slowly began developing a reputation around Caluna. Though that reputation wasn't entirely unfounded, as she discovered that she rather enjoyed worshiping Nocticula as a goddess of lust even more than a patron of the arts, and her previously prudish nature quickly gave way to a more promiscuous one. Early Adventuring Since that time, she has competed in a winter festival arena competition hosted by Caluna where she first laid eyes on several noteworthy individuals, particularly the lich Mordred and lyrakien Lilah, met a strange cosmic entity who she theorizes may be a lesser deity called Santa, and mistook the Dread Dracolich Juuna Saie for a small girl (an event which ended with Lily being soundly defeated in a mock duel for completely underestimating her opponent). During an incident where a call was put out for adventurers to drive away some kobolds (who Lily is convinced were simply goblins disguised as kobolds), Lily met several more of her fellow adventurers and the great brass wyrm Fabula. Lily managed to create a statuette of the dragon that impressed her. After Lilith grew even more frustrated with her own weakness, she redoubled her efforts to master the arcane by her study but also began praying for Nocticula to grant her more power. Her wish was granted, and after feeling an influx of power from the Queen of Succubi after she helped a vampire named Sinclair rescue his recently turned wife Agatha, convincing him to help her down the path to redemption rather than destroying her. Her strength has only continued to grow since then, studying more under Juuna's tutelage and through sparring with Quill than improving at Caluna Academy. She has met many new people recently, some having had more exciting encounters than others as she was nearly devoured by Tanya's dragon Kalbraxis before the latter began to fear the godling. She's helped cleanse a forest of oni and slay a pyrohydra, all while continuing her studies and prayers, enjoying the experiences life has thrown at her recently. As her prayers were answered and Nocticula helped grant Lily more power, her heretical faith has only grown stronger as she's begun to carry out ritualistic obediences in service to the mother she doesn't know she has. Recent History A great many adventures followed, and Lilith grew rapidly in power. So rapidly that she felt that Caluna was holding her back and she stopped attending classes altogether, adventuring and learning on her own and with the tutelage of more experienced casters. It was during this time that she met Varios Blackwell and became the Magister of Telestria. Eventually, however, she got in over her head as she encountered the Daughters of Death when the Oni Emperor's forces began their attacks. Having been saved thanks to the efforts of Ashelia, Aurora, and Varios, Lilith decided she needed to get stronger. The encounter seemed to unlock something within her, however, and her strength grew even more quickly after that. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. Upon hearing a call that all magic on Sheng may be jeopardized, Lily joined other adventurers on a mission that ended poorly and forever marked the tiefling. In the battle, the veil hiding Sheng from the other continents on the planet was removed by the god Nexys, and thanks to the actions of Hikari, Lilith and several others died and had their souls stolen. Imprisoned in a soul gem, Lilith was desperate to be saved, but ultimately it was Yig who ended up with her soul, corrupting and marking it so that after pairing up with Jingo he could have a proper body on the material plane. With that done, the Great Old One returned her to the living world, where Lilith's succubus heritage finally began to overwhelm her, giving her some of the powers of her kin but at cost, her own good nature being dimmed. After being overwhelmed with lust for the kitsune, who at this point she had grown to greatly dislike, Lilith led a one woman assault, unknowingly assisted by Yig, on Castle High Hope, where she was ultimately subdued and then imprisoned in Prospero until Yig's influence could be removed. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple, but Lily was still allowed out when danger showed its head, and she aided in the final battle against the Oni Emperor and the Coronation of Tsuchimikado. After that last event, it was decided that Yig retained no lasting control over her and she was allowed to go free, but then she set her own plans into motion to purge her soul of the lasting taint the serpent had left on it. This culminated with traversing the River of Souls, passing through Axis, sneaking through the upper floors of Pharasma's Spire, and finally entering the Boneyard itself to cleanse herself in the base of the River of Souls. With Ashelia, Hikari, and Theo's help, she managed to get there, but they only made it as far as they did with the help of "Jack" the Reaper, who revealed himself to be Norgorber at the end. The King of Thieves and her own eyes informed her of several cosmic secrets during this, and yet with help from Ashelia's and her own foresight, she managed to escape with her memories intact and her soul restored. Between learning those secrets and general maturation, Lilith has since made efforts to mend bridges with those that her rash actions have alienated. She spent the majority of the next two years making peace with people and practicing her own skills in relative peace. Since then she has fought in several more battles, some more noteworthy than others. Having battled with four of Maloglash's Sin Generals, she awakened to her divine power after an encounter with Sloth and Lust, dealt a lethal blow to Gluttony (though was unable to prevent her escape after death), and shattered Pride's armor. She even ripped open a gate to the Summer Court of Arcadia within the First World during the Battle of Chessur in order to deal with the fey demigods who'd invaded, though this action had unintended and unpredictable consequences. Appearance Lilith's succubus blood is readily apparent at even the faintest glance. Though nothing aside from its unusual color and luster make her hair stand out, the rest of the godling's body is impossible to mistake for anything but one touched by fiendish blood. Long, black horns curl around from her head, looping behind her ears before curving to a straight point above her forehead. Large, bat-like wings unfurl from her back, flapping and stretching occasionally but lack the strength to lift her off the ground. A long sinuous, heart-shape tipped tail flicks to and fro behind her, often moving with a mind of its own. Even her eyes are inhuman, where there would be white is black, and both irises are mismatched, one a striking emerald green and the other a burning ruby red. Despite her young age, her body has matured quite thoroughly. She still has several years left to grow but she can already pass for a voluptuous, curvy adult by human standards. Even without support, she remains pert and perky as a result of her bloodline. After an exciting encounter with the naiad Azalea and juggler Kat in the streets of Jiyu, she's crafted a magical bracelet and taken to wearing illusory clothing and nothing else, allowing her to appear in any style of outfit she desires, changing her dress on a whim. Personality Lilith is kind hearted, honest (usually), compassionate, and while she has a history of being incredibly naive she has made strides to improve herself in that regard, at least in relation to interactions with other people. She's smart enough to come up with solutions to nearly any problem but incredibly, dangerously rash to the point where she throws herself headfirst into anything and everything, rarely stopping to think it through, regardless of the danger it may put her in. A hedonist through and through, if it's not hurting anyone, Lily will do just about anything for her own enjoyment. Sex and gambling are especially powerful vices for her, but even magic and power for its own sake bring her a thrill that she can't get enough of. She also has a streak of pride that, coupled with her rash nature, often gets her into trouble, and when she gets in over her head she can become frustrated and angry. Despite this, she knows when she's outclassed, and if the gap is wide enough between her and another, while she might suffer from bouts of envy, she can respect their strength. Friends & Allies Juuna Saie - Bumping into her, literally, in the streets of Jiyu, Lily mistook Juuna for a young orphan and attempted to take her under wing. In an attempt to impress her and teach a lesson, they had a mock duel where Lily was crushed utterly. Since then she has been taking magical lessons from the dracolich unaware of her true nature. Lily owes the girl a Favor. Lilith fell in love before learning Juuna's nature and is dedicated to getting her to restore her emotions. Miyuki & Sumire - A kitsune mage that Lilith met and befriended. After Miyuki was killed and spiraled into depression after being declared Empress of Pyrrhia before being murdered and removed from the throne, Lily was one of the people who tried to help her overcome it. Since then they've worked closely together in Telestria and Lilith considers Miyuki to be her closest friend. Quill Paiyori Isabelle D. LivireQuill Paiyori (again) - A wizard she met in a bar in Okibo; They enjoyed a night of passion before learning each others names. They met again in Caluna, where Lily realized he didn't seem to have much of a reason to live and has become determined to make him find one. After helping her become Isabelle and having a falling out due to Jingo, she's since tried to reconnect and continue where she left off with Quill. Varios Blackwell - Lord of Telestria and ally. She mostly trusts his judgment and respects him, but considers him to be too callous and stubbornly neutral in matters that he should interfere in. Like many of her more powerful friends, Lilith learned a few tricks from him. Scion - The General of Telestria who stole her initial title of Warlock. Though they began as enemies, after extending an olive branch, Lilith turned Scion into an ally who helped her deal with the Yig situation in his own way. She later discovered that he was her biological father, though the revelation did little to change their relationship. Raph AKA Wrath Blanche - The Warden of Telestria and Scion's husband. Through her father's marriage to Raph, Lilith is Amarian nobility, but she has no particular relationship with her step-father. Ashelia Saint Claire? - Empress of the Saelenian Empire, and Lilith's pseudo-caretaker for the brief period when she was infested with Yig's taint. She thinks there may be something wrong with Ashe but otherwise considers her a friend and thinks her heart is in the right place. Recognizes that she's easily the most knowledgeable person she knows. Hikari Shiro? - Also known as Bahl or Lucent. He was one of the few paladins Lilith respected and considered a friend, even if she knows that he isn't entirely happy with her due to her own actions and association with Juuna. More recently she learned of his usage of a soul-trapping weapon and the confrontation it led to widened the rift in their relationship and of her relationship to his allies and friends. Scharp Thompson - King of O'kibo, they haven't spoken much but in their few conversations his views earned Lily's respect. She wishes he'd stop hiding what he is and embrace it. Pandora Arenthas - A student at Ashelia's Bardic College who helped keep Lily sane in her time there under house arrest. They became friends and Lilith is happy to help her with anything the kitsune needs. She even made a beautiful statue of her that now rests at the front of the college. Azi'Xenarah? - Lilith's half-sister and fellow daughter of Nocticula. Lilith wants to turn her sister into a heretic while Azi wants to turn Lilith into a conventional cultist. While she can't say that her sister is a friend, she doesn't want to consider her an enemy either, and because of that is more willing to forgive her for things that she shouldn't. Zyla Shen - Queen of Pyrrhia, they've spoken briefly and are on good terms. She suspects that Zyla and Zuriel may be more intimate than most would consider appropriate. Aurora - The dreamy dragon that saved her from the Daughters of Death, and J-hara's adopted daughter. Fabula - The Great Wyrm Brass Dragon performer offered Lily help if she ever needed it, and in return the godling offered her services should they ever be required. Fabula also invited Lily to visit her town, providing her a map. Tenno the Thief - The young circus performer's boyish innocence charmed Lily, who decided to take it upon herself to help him get over his shyness around women. Chiyoko - An inu hengeyoukai who she met in the streets of Jiyu. She's protective of the adorable dog girl, but isn't trusted by her. Azalea - A naiad who she had an exciting competition with, though the mood was ruined by a run in with a guardsman named Booy and Ella. Kat - A juggler who joined her and Azalea's competition. She owes her a small favor. Tanya - A large, boisterous and imposing dragonrider who showed Lily a good time. Enemies Yig - The Great Old One who took and manipulated her soul, infecting and tainting it. She eventually managed to purge the taint after a great deal of effort and heartache. While she isn't devoting much energy into the problem, lest she discover something that gives the serpent another way into the world, she wants to erase him from existence. As a result of the incident, she has an issue with snakes. Nexys - The deity who rules Cherufe Prime. He stole Lily's soul and then bartered it away. Jingo - A kitsune who she was briefly friends with. She utterly hates him now for how he runs and hides from his problems, erasing bad memories in both his own and others heads, and believes he's utterly incapable of love, only feeling a general sense of affection for anyone who treats him kindly and using them until that becomes difficult. Sallius Varton - A difficult to identify entity. He was responsible for Lilith's first death, as well as being the middleman who traded her soul from Nexys to Yig. Mog - He isn't truly an enemy of Lilith's, as she considers him too far beneath her to be worthy of the recognition, but she despises the violent, racist gnome. Aspirations * To restore Juuna's heart and emotions * To become the most powerful archmage on the planet * To faithfully, if heretically, serve Nocticula and further her path toward redemption * To use her status as a demigoddess of love, lust, and magic to improve the world. * To slay the Demon Lord Abraxas and the Great Old One Yig Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active